Best Day Ever and The Gift of Gum (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Best Day Ever"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Nate Cash Tuck Tucker |- |'Written by' |Nate Cash Tuck Tucker Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Larry Leichliter |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Guests' |Christopher Ryan Nigel Planer Rik Mayall |- | colspan="2" |''"The Gift of Gum"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein C.H. Greenblatt Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Best Day Ever" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Usher |- |'Christopher Ryan' |Professor Percy |- |'Nigel Planer' |Dr. Marmalade |- |'Rik Mayall' |Lord Reginald |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Gift of Gum" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Robo, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Stuck Fish |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Lady Fish |- |'Vincent Waller' |Underwear, Trucker, Pants, Carl |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Minnie |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Chuck Klein Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Carey Yost |- |'Character & Prop Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iverson Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Phil Cummings Maureen Mlynarczyk |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Dan Cubert |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Best Day Ever" Song' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt, Andy Paley, Kaz, Rodger Bumpass Composed by Andy Paley, Rodger Bumpass Performed by Rodger Bumpass |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Sabre Media Studios, inc. Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Courtney Sanford Paramount Pictures Cartoon Network Studios Walt Disney Television Animation |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} Category:Episode credits |}